Poisoned Love
by Oceanlover75
Summary: Fem!Percis mother died and she needs someone to stay with what happens when the queens adopt her and 5months later Oliver returns
1. Homes, new and old

"Mom" I yelled as I walked into the seemingly abandoned apartment, hoping to hope that the thing that I heard wasn't a gun shot, I crept towards the study, not wanting it to be true but knowing it was when I saw the crimson liquid, blood, seep through the crack under the oak door, my mother was in there, she was the only other one living here, she was the only possibility, I've grown to except the worst but this this is different, my mother she was the only one I had left...

the door swung open, revealing my mothers broken form in the office chair, limbs hanging uselessly at her sides, her eyes were covered by big gold coins, blood matting her hair. A bullet wound. That's how she died, not the stabs on her torso or the scratches on her arms, she was tortured before she died anyone could see that. A sob escaped my lips as I looked onto my beautiful mothers body, torn and broken, dead.

i opened my senses trying to hear the footsteps of the culprit I was too late to catch but nothing was found. Just the wind rustling leaves and tree branches were heard. I thought, and decided for calling the cops, and so I did and hours later the lawyer arrived...

Ms. Lance I think her name is was sitting across from me smiling as one of the cops, a man, waved at her. She then returned her hazel eyes to me, still smiling albeit sad. " Hello Ms. Jackson I'm here to talk to you about the death of your mother and were your going to be staying" I smiled back, hoping it was convincing enough, she was the same age as me, maybe 20, and she was acting like I was the older one unlike many other lawyers who, since they were big bad lawyers I was inferior to them, "Ms. Lance, right? Well call me Perci" I said still smiling. She looked at me with a happy look and said " Laurel. Now back to your arrangements, we've found some close family friends who would love to house you" on seeing my confused looks she chuckled and continued " do you know the Queens by any chance" I nodded, I've heard of a Martha Queen from my mom " well they decided to let you stay with them for as long as necessary" she said smiling once again. I nodded not trusting my voice I haven't really trusted anyone in a while...

so living with the Queens... good luck Me...

5months later

Olivers POV

I walked from the car and to my house, looking forward to getting to see my sister and this new quests mom told me of. At the time. Mom smiled and drove in to the drive way. But now she was biting her lip, concerned for some unknown reason, I wasn't to focused on that but looking at the home I had missed for the last five years...


	2. Bad old memories and inspiring new one

Oliver POV

As I entered the mansion I dearly miss and love, I let a smiled slip onto my stony face. This was the place I previously called a home and a house I would one day like to call home again. The sound of feet echoed through the large halls, there were two stare cases each leading to a different half of the mansion the sound was most likely coming from the right side, the feet grew louder and louder until out stepped a dark beauty, a black straight bob the tips died blue hung perfectly around her head plump red lips contrasted sharply from the bright white teethe that worried away at the said lips for reasons I don't know of.

Bronze skin and long legs were seen clearly, the thick legs were wrapped in ripped light blue jean shorts the American flag apparent through the rips, her shirt was a baggy black tank top, she seems to have tried to claim all her hair in a tiny pony tale, only to have half successfully, though loosely , once she saw my mom she smiled, and shifted her eyes to me and the smile left to be replaced by the teeth worrying again.

I smiled amused and waited for her to halt in front of me to reach my hand to shake "Oliver Queen" I introduced politely, "Percy Jackson" she said seemingly more relaxed.

We met eyes a little bit longer….. But the moment was interrupted by mother dearest coughing "come along Olie I'll go ahead and show your back to your old room, ok?" She said and started walking off, I hurried to follow along, a snicker was heard behind me, I didn't need to turn to know it was Percy.

We entered the last room on the left... only to find it just like it was before... it brought back memories of Laura and Sarah. How many time it was me and Laura in this bed was greatly out numbered by me and Sarah, which ashamed me greatly, I began unpacking, not wanting to dwell on painful memories, an hour later I finish and began on my way to dinner...


	3. Chapter 3

As I entered the dinning room four people came into view, a dark skinned man at the head , the dark beauty close to the other head of the table, a curly head of hair the owner of which faced away hidding her face from view as she sat on the left of the head, and my mother who took the other side of him, all of them where eating quietly not even trying to conversate. Percy, seeing me first waved and cocked her head to the seat next to her or the unoccupied head. I smiled and sat were she indicated. "So how long tell they notice you" she asked hypethically, as if on cue, mother announced my name to everyone else, Percy pouted. "Have you settled in nicely?" The man at the other end asked. "Yes, thank you..." I said encouraging him to tell me his name.

"Walter" he announced. "So you and my mother are sleeping together?" I said more then asked, which caused curly girl or Thea my sister to pause from staring at me in bisbelieve to stare at the two and Percy to choke on her food and cover her mouth with her hand to stop from laughing. My mom froze as well, looking at me, probably yo see if I'm angry or not, truth is I kinda am even if I knew it was irrational, "Oliver honey, it was five years we thought you and your father were dead. I stood up abruptly...

 **(that's all senorettes...For now at least, of you want more I have a Wattpad under the name Oceanlover32) -Ocean**


	4. Percy's sass chapter and her progress

Percy didn't know what to feel... well actually she was laughing on the inside and it probably showed on the out side as well. A couple years in the company of the Queens and you learn that you shouldn't care what they think cause from what I gathered from a few years is the daughter is a druggy, the mother is a big cheater, and that daughter just so happened to be a product of one of those affairs yeah I know all about that shit! And learning it just so happened to be a _super fun_ process, and then martha found out I knew stuff and I'm pretty sure her exact word was it was a moment lapse in judgement and a mistake... Um helli Thea, I'm sure you'd love to know your so appreciated.

Even with that the last couple years have been pretty good, my moms murder still keeps me up at night but it's kinda nullified to less nightmares and more restless memories and sleepless nights, when in the beginning I had nightmares every night and woke up screaming , even if my mothers memory will still be cherished more than anything I still have to move in and live on with her memories in my heart. At the beginning living with the Queens was quite depressing no that I blame them my mom died and they just lost they husband, son, and brother, so at that point three depressed women in a house together kinda killed what ever memory of happiness we had before.

Then I slowly progress and tried to get back in shape! "Soon" I was health and back into routine, soon meaning 3 years! And with that I kinda came up with a defense mechanism called "sass and smart all else comments" so now in days I fill my days with them.


End file.
